1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation device of a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology advances rapidly, the projectors are more broadly used in a meeting or event conduct. For satisfying a large number of attending members in a meeting or event, a huge screen is required to provide a proper displaying way to communicate message. Therefore, a high-power lamp is essential to the projector, and a better heat dissipation solution is needed for the high-power lamp and required to be developed by a projector manufacturer.
In a conventional projector, a high rotation speed centrifugal fan is installed to cool the high-power lamp. There are uncomfortable noises generated by the projector and the vibrations of the high rotation speed fan reduces the projector's usage life. Besides, this extra blower cannot be utilized to cool other areas within the conventional projector such that additional fans are required to be installed for cooling other areas within the conventional projector. However, multiple fans occupy more space within the projector than a single fan does such that the projector cannot be designed as a compact one, which does not satisfying the current market demands.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for designing a customized heat dissipation device for cooling the high-power lamp and other low-power components within the projector without generating too much noises and occupying too much areas.